


Your Name (On My Soul)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Charles Weasley.Harry dragged his fingers over the neat letters surprised by the warm, buzzing feeling it caused.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 10
Kudos: 400





	Your Name (On My Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on Tumblr.

Harry stared at the name written just under his right collarbone in awe. When he had gone to bed the night before, exhausted from his training, it had completely slipped his mind what the following day would be – his eighteenth birthday. The day when it was most likely his soulmate’s name would appear on his body.

_Charles Weasley._

Harry dragged his fingers over the neat letters surprised by the warm, buzzing feeling it caused. He didn’t know how he would have coped if his soulmate had been younger than him and no name would have appeared on him until they too reached eighteen.

 ~~Freaks don’t deserve soulmates~~.

With a frown Harry shook off the memories. He did have a soulmate and it was someone he knew and liked. Charlie was a great guy – friendly, passionate, and strong. Harry couldn’t be happier to have the redhead as his soulmate.

But he had no way of knowing if Charlie felt the same. The thought hit him like a bludger to the gut. What if Charlie didn’t want a soulmate, or what if he didn’t want _Harry_ as his soulmate? Harry was under no illusions that his soulmate would have to deal with a lot crap – from the press, from the public and from the dark wizards who were out for his blood still. Maybe he thought all the hassle wouldn’t be worth it to be with Harry.

Before he could sink too far into his panic and decide not to attend his birthday party at the Burrow, Harry’s floo chimed. Thinking it was probably anyone of his friends wanting to congratulate him, he quickly threw on some casual clothes and rushed into the sitting room.

Seeing Charlie’s head in the green flames, he almost walked right back out, but he forced himself to walk closer. He had never been a coward and he was not going to start being one now. Charlie had waited almost eight years to find out who his soulmate was, and Harry wouldn’t do him the disservice of running away. He didn’t deserve that.

“Good morning, Charlie,” he greeted thankful that his voice didn’t break. Charlie looked as cheerful as ever grinning at Harry brightly. “Good morning and happy birthday, Harry. Would you mind if I step through?” Harry felt the panic clawing at the back of his mind, but he ruthlessly pushed it down.

“Thank you, you can go right ahead.” Charlie’s head vanished and moments later he stepped out of Harry’s fireplace slightly sooty but completely unruffled. Harry stiffened in surprise when he was immediately pulled into a hug. He relaxed into it quickly wrapping his arms around Charlie’s waist and leaning his head against the broad chest.

They stayed like that for a few long moments. “I’m so glad it’s you,” was whispered against his hairline and Harry felt his thoughts freeze to a standstill. He pulled back to look at Charlie with wide, hopeful eyes. “Really? You’re not … disappointed?”, he couldn’t help but ask.

Charlie reached up to trace his thumb along Harry’s cheek, his gaze so tender that it took Harry’s breath away. “I could never be disappointed with having you as my soulmate, Harry. You are a wonderful young man and to be honest, I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.”

“Me too!”, Harry blurted out before blushing heavily and looking away. “I mean, I have a crush on you too,” he said more quietly. Calloused fingers gripped his chin and tilted his head up so he could meet kind blue eyes. “I’m glad, you feel the same way because that is going to make this a lot less awkward.”

Charlie winked and before Harry could ask him to clarify, he was pulled into a soft kiss. The bond flared to life between them causing Harry to gasp. He could feel the warmth and affection radiating from Charlie’s side of the bond and he basked in it, in the feeling of _belonging_.

When they pulled apart, Harry leaned his head back on Charlie’s chest feeling the accelerated beating that matched his own racing heart. It was odd feeling someone else’s emotions echoing through him, but Harry would gladly get used to it to keep this for the rest of his life.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast?”, he asked not wanting Charlie to leave just yet ~~or ever~~. A kiss was brushed against his forehead, then against his lips. Charlie smiled at him and Harry already knew that he would never get enough of the sight.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I you want to chat or send me prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
